Psycho Party
by Mythomanya
Summary: DEATHFIC -lynch.XClearVeil- Deux inconnus dans un bar qui finissent dans la ruelle. Deux fous attirés l'un par l'autre. Lequel survivra à l'autre?


_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 21 :34**_

J'étais assis au bar et regardais tranquillement le match de baseball de la journée. J'étais heureux, mon équipe gagnait.  
Il s'agissait d'un jeudi soir comme les autres, le bar était bondé d'hommes d'affaires en tout genre, de jeunes adolescentes impatientes de se faire tripoter dans un coin sombre et de jeunes adultes en rut, tous prêts à leur bondir dessus. Puis, il y avait moi. Normalement, j'aurais du me faire aborder par un être de sexe féminin toutes les cinq minutes, mais j'étais un habitué, comme la plupart des clients présents, et elles avaient fini par comprendre qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas. Évidemment, je dus m'aider de quelques remarques déplacées telles que leur dévoiler mon intention de les disséquer pour ensuite vendre leurs organes au marché noir. Après ça, toutes me laissèrent tranquille dans ma solitude. Il est plutôt dur de repousser de jeunes écervelées en chaleur...  
Je sursautai.  
Un client venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi, me posant une main sur l'épaule, tout en me demandant le pointage. Je m'apprêtai à dégager sa main de manière plutôt rude, mais je me tournai vers lui au même instant, ce qui freina grandement mon élan.  
Beaucoup trop mignon pour être repoussé, celui-là.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 21 :25**_

Cela faisait un moment déjà que j'avais découvert l'endroit, ayant atterri là par hasard. C'était un jeudi et lui était là, je l'avais remarqué dès ma première entrée. Magnifique être qui, sans cesse, restait au bar pour regarder le match de baseball. Et tous les jeudis soirs, il était à son poste.  
Cette fois, j'avais décidé que je l'aborderais dès mon arrivée plutôt que d'aller à mon habituelle table au fond du bar où je passais mon temps à l'observer.

Il était tellement beau…

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 21 :36**_

Il était épouvantablement grand, un point pour lui, j'adore les mecs plus grands que moi. Et puis, son expression terriblement timide me donnait l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme à un enfant terriblement gêné.

-Ils sont toujours à égalité… m'entendis-je répondre à sa question.

Bien sûr, je me doutais que celle-ci n'avait servi qu'à m'aborder. Il aurait pu simplement lever les yeux sur l'écran du téléviseur et aurait tout de suite vu le score. J'adore les débutants. Ils sont particulièrement mignons dans leurs tentatives des plus maladroites de passer inaperçus. Je lui laissai de grâce cette impression de subtilité qu'il croyait posséder. Je me serais sentit coupable de briser ses illusions.  
Il me sourit timidement, puis se commanda un verre de saké chaud. J'en profitais pour prendre la même chose, histoire de ne pas briser le petit contact qu'il avait créé entre nous. Nous ne voulions ni l'un ni l'autre qu'un froid s'installe parce que l'un ou l'autre aurait manqué de réaction. Bien sûr, comme c'était lui qui venait de débarquer à côté de moi, la règle voulait que ce soit lui qui joue aux intéressés s'il l'était, tandis que je devais faire mine de m'intéresser de nouveau à ce stupide match qui ne m'attirait plus du tout, soudainement. Et, comme un bon garçon, le bel inconnu respecta la règle à la lettre, posant même la question propice. Je du m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il me demanda si je venais souvent ici. Bien sûr, je ne réussis qu'à moitié. S'il venait m'aborder, surtout en tant qu'homme, j'étais sûr qu'il savait déjà que je venais dans ce bar régulièrement.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 21 :37**_

Je lui posai la question la plus facile.

-Vous venez souvent ici?

Pas trop direct, ni indiscret. Un simple intérêt poli quoi. Mais, s'il avait ressenti toutes les hormones que j'émettais en sa présence, ce dont je ne doutais point, il me répondrait et m'aiderait même à faire tourner la conversation dans un sens qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux.  
Il avait sourit lorsque je lui avais demandé. Signe qu'il se doutait déjà sûrement de quelque chose. J'étais vraiment heureux de ne pas être tombé sur un imbécile d'hétéro. Il aurait m'aurait tout simplement envoyé promener avec un ton agressif qui dissimule souvent une peur du même sexe lorsque ce dernier vient tenter de flirter avec vous.

-Tous les jeudis soir… répondit-il sereinement. Mais, entre vous et moi, vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas?

D'une certaine manière, il me prit au dépourvu. Il était plus direct que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais en même temps, j'y étais préparé et cela m'arrangeait, même, qu'il aille droit au but à ma place. Je n'aurais pas à tourner autour du pot une soirée durant.  
Je pris une gorgée de mon saké. D'une manière tout à fait posée et naturelle, bien sûr.

-Vous êtes plutôt perspicace dîtes-moi… répliquais-je d'un ton moqueur, lui décochant un léger sourire en coin.

Évidemment, inébranlable comme il l'était, il se contenta de répondre par un sourire bien plus ravageur que le mien avant de prendre, à son tour, une gorgée de saké dans le même calme que j'avais montré quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Nous fixâmes nos yeux sur le téléviseur quelques instants, feignant d'être toujours intéressés par la partie, puis j'enchaînai.

-Je me nomme Hisayoshi. Dis-je, bien conscient de mon informalité due à l'absence de nom de famille.

Bien sûr, il m'imita, et seul le barman parut outré de mon manque de bienséance.

-Je suis Hazuki… souffla-t-il sans quitter le match des yeux.

Je me répétai son nom intérieurement à l'infini.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 21 :43**_

Je l'adorais déjà. Il ne s'embarrassait pas des formalités inutiles telles que de se nommer avec la plus grande des politesses, nom puis prénom, grade, matricule, études, etc.… Il nous mettait déjà sur un pied d'égalité. Cela me satisfit amplement. Et m'incita à sauter beaucoup d'étapes. En fait, je sautai toutes les étapes.

-Ça te dirait de sortir discuter à l'extérieur? Demandais-je, sûr de moi, tandis que le barman me dévisageait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Personne ne passe jamais dans la ruelle… murmurais-je pour ne pas offenser d'avantage celui qui me servait mon alcool depuis des mois déjà.

Il me regarda d'un air entendu après quoi il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le comptoir pour se lever. Il prit appui, mettant ainsi sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille et me souffla un « rejoint-moi dehors » discret. Je reposai mes yeux sur l'écran et attendit maximum cinq minutes avant d'aller le rejoindre.  
Je le retrouvai appuyé sur le mur en train de fumer une cigarette, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
Parfait, ne pu-je m'empêcher de penser.  
J'allai m'appuyer à côté de lui et lui ôtait l'objet de la bouche.

-Tu permets? Demandais-je innocemment.

Il haussa les épaules, signe que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Au lieu de prendre une bouffée dans le tube de tabac, je m'empressai de coller mes lèvres aux siennes et de fourrer ma langue dans sa bouche. J'eu pourtant la déception de sentir sa main se poser sur ma hanche pour me maintenir contre lui avant même que j'ai écarté ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas réussi à le surprendre.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 21 :50**_

Cela lui prit à peine cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à me rejoindre. C'était si enivrant. Je l'observai de loin depuis si longtemps maintenant et ma simple apparition devant lui, mes quelques mots dénués de charme, mon physique tellement fade… tout cela l'attirait déjà. J'étais aux anges!  
Le pire était que je n'avais rien eu à faire.

Lorsqu'il se présenta à nouveau devant moi, je voyais déjà ce qu'il voulait. Mon corps. Il voulait que je lui passe dessus. Que je le rue de coups de boutoirs sauvages, comme on le ferait à une catin. Que j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa chaire lorsque je le tiendrais tout contre moi, afin que je puisse le faire gémir plus fort…

Ce baiser en était une preuve plus que tangible. C'était un fait tout aussi indéniable que l'érection qu'il frotta sur ma jambe lorsque je l'attirai à moi. C'était si stimulant. À mon tour, je fourrai ma langue dans sa bouche, après m'être approprié une touffe de ses cheveux entre mes doigts afin que plus jamais il ne se détache de moi.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 19 :54**_

Je tenais absolument à l'exciter. À le rendre fou, qu'il ne pense plus qu'à mon corps. Car le sien était, en cet instant, la seule chose qui m'obsédait. Ses épaules robustes, ses bras finement musclés, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, ses jolis yeux bruns qui brillaient sous toutes leurs facettes, ses fesses musclées, l'érection naissante dans son jeans, ses mains rugueuses, ses mains d'hommes qui les ont toujours utilisées afin de bâtir leur propre univers. Son être tout entier était un parc d'amusement pour mes doigts et mes yeux. Si cette opportunité ne s'était pas présentée d'elle-même, j'aurais payé cher pour en profiter.

Je détachai gentiment les doigts qui tenaient mes cheveux et maintenaient nos visages à la même hauteur, puis mon visage fit une douce descente jusqu'à la braguette de son jeans. Il va de sois que mes mains suivirent. Et qu'à l'arrivée de mes lèvres à la hauteur de son sexe, la libération de ce dernier avait déjà été effectuée.  
Au premier morceau de chaire visible, je posai ma bouche dessus afin que ma langue puisse commencer l'exploration complète de ce corps de rêve.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 19 :59**_

À la minute où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau, je perdis le contrôle de mes pensées. Tout ce que je pu faire, ce fut de gémir tout en mêlant à nouveau mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je laissai sa langue, telle une limace rampante, faire son chemin sur ma peau, laissant au passage un sillon visqueux à la fois dérangeant et des plus agréables. Si je n'avais eu qu'un tant soit peu plus de raison à ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu laisser courir mes doigts sur le chemin que la limace s'était fait. Et toutes les muqueuses qu'elle aurait laissées, je les aurais goûtées. Au lieu de cela, je décidai d'engloutir le gastéropode une fois qu'il se glissa de nouveau entre mes lèvres.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :00**_

À l'instant même où je l'embrassai à nouveau, je sentis qu'il soudait nos lèvres ensemble, qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de les détacher. Je devais à tout prix trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher. Son contact, quoi que des plus enivrant, me faisait perdre de vue l'objectif que lui-même m'avait fixé. Ses lèvres, quoi que grisantes, n'étaient pas destinées à me toucher de manière aussi passionnée.

Bien vite, je nous dessoudai l'un de l'autre pour une autre descente vers son membre, que je n'avais toujours pas touché, soit dit en passant. À peine eu-je léché le bout de son gland que je l'entendis gémir mon nom d'une manière si touchante, comme s'il n'était là que pour abandonner son être tout entier en ma bouche et en mon cul.

-Hazuki… je ne veux pas salir ton visage… l'entendis-je soudain souffler alors que je m'amusais toujours avec sa verge.

J'étais heureux qu'il ait fait mention de ce détail, je n'aurais pas particulièrement apprécié son sperme sur mon visage… Je préférais nettement, -en fait je n'attendais que ça-, qu'il jouisse en mon bas-ventre, laissant ce chaud liquide se verser comme une traînée de lave monterait le cratère avant de faire ses ravages au niveau du sol.  
Chaque parcelle de son corps était parfaite.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :02**_

C'était un pur moment d'extase. Le parfait monde. Celui où ne résidaient que Hazuki et moi. Dans cette ruelle sombre. Ses lèvres n'éveillant en moi que le désir. Le désir de l'empaler. Peut-être qu'ensuite, je le tuerais. Juste pour être sûr de le garder avec moi pour toujours. Qu'il ne change jamais. Qu'il ne veuille que moi. Seulement, voir son visage inexpressif était une chose que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais endurer. Pas plus que de ne pouvoir jamais le revoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont j'étais absolument certain : je devrais prendre une décision d'ici la fin de nos ébats où je le perdrais pour toujours.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :03**_

Je m'accrochai à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait pour lui voler un autre baiser. Il laissa mes mains guider les siennes jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon. Pour le reste, il se débrouilla seul. Un moment plus tard, j'avais les deux mains appuyées sur le mur de béton, qui se trouvait derrière Hisayoshi plus tôt, et lui descendait mon pantalon juste assez pour que l'on puisse parfaitement s'emboiter, l'un dans l'autre, lui en moi. En trois secondes sa verge combla un autre de mes orifices, sauf que cette fois ce fut lui qui dut faire aller son bassin.  
J'avais du mal à ne pas gémir, mais il le fallait, nous étions dans une ruelle… c'était un lieu quelque peu inapproprié. Tandis que je subissais cette délectable pluie de coups de rein, je jetai un œil autour de nous. Et je trouvai ce que je cherchais. Rien. Ni personne.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :05**_

Je voulais voir ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Je le tournai à nouveau, nos corps bien plus prêts qu'il ne l'était l'instant d'avant, le pénétrant à nouveau, un peu plus brusquement. À le voir, il semblait aimer cela autant que moi. Mais j'étais sûr que, à un moment ou un autre, il déciderait d'utiliser ce couteau suisse dans la poche arrière gauche de son jean. Une personne croyant au destin comme moi aurait tout de suite deviné, au nombre de cadavres empilés dans son sous-sol, qu'un jour, ce serait son tour. Et j'étais toujours en accord avec mon destin. Toujours.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :07**_

Pendant deux secondes, je ressentis une certaine tristesse, de la culpabilité même, face à ce que j'allais faire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Mais si je ne me décidai pas à le faire, je m'attacherais trop à lui pour vouloir m'occuper de le découper plus tard. Et mon congélateur commençait à se faire vide.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :07**_

Je le sentis remuer, tendre son bras gauche vers l'arrière. Alors, je me collai un peu plus à lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Notre dernière étreinte.

-S'il te plaît… murmurais-je. Garde mes yeux… que je puisse toujours te voir. Dis-je tout bas, à sa seule intention.

Il m'embrassa sauvagement, me faisant reculer, créant ainsi suffisamment d'espace pour son bras.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :08**_

Cette dernière requête ne me prit aucunement de court, au contraire. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'un amant m'eut jamais fait. C'était surtout le seul qui ne m'eut jamais offert quoi que ce soit.  
Je m'empressai de l'embrasser, de lui donner son baiser d'adieu, -et de remerciement-.  
Je sortis vivement le couteau de ma poche arrière gauche et le plantai rapidement dans le bas ventre de Hisayoshi pour ensuite le faire remonter jusqu'à son plexus solaire. Les chaires se déchirèrent assez facilement. Elles étaient tendres. Cela me mit l'eau à la bouche.  
Il tomba au sol, moi par-dessus. Je pus au moins extraire son sexe plus facilement de mon orifice anal. Lorsque je me relevai, j'étais couvert et de sperme et, surtout, de sang. Le mélange le plus excitant dans lequel il m'eut été donné de me baigner. Adorable comme il était, Hisayoshi me souriait alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il avait même l'air de me souhaiter le bon appétit.  
Oui, garder ses yeux était une idée fabuleuse.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :10**_

Lorsque je sentis la lame s'enfoncer en moi, ce fut encore mieux que lorsque je m'enfonçais en Hazuki. C'était comme atteindre le nirvana. L'apogée de tous mes désires les plus secrets, les plus inconnus, même de moi. Le sang qui se mit à sortir de mon corps avec la force et le débit d'une immense chute d'eau. Ces sensations étaient toutes plus jouissives les unes que les autres. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de sourire à Hazuki. Il m'avait rendu si heureux en si peu de temps. C'était la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il était tout aussi heureux que moi.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :11**_

Lentement mais sûrement, je traînai son corps éventré jusqu'à ma voiture que j'avais garée dans cette ruelle, comme à tous les jeudis soir. J'avais pris l'habitude de mettre mon véhicule dans cet endroit au cas où une occasion du genre se présenterait. Mais jamais je n'aurais espéré une occasion de la sorte. Il respirait bruyamment à mesure que nous approchions de la voiture, signe qu'il approchait de la fin. Je l'installai à l'avant, du côté passager, et le recouvris de ma veste afin que sa plaie béante ne soit pas visible pour les autres automobilistes.  
Je pensai déjà à notre arrivée à la maison, lorsque son corps serait froid et sans vie et que je m'attèlerais à la découpe les morceaux les plus intéressants. Mais je commencerais sans doute par lui enlever les yeux, afin d'être sûr qu'il ait un meilleur angle de vue pour voir comment il serait disséqué.

_**Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :13**_

Il avait réellement l'air heureux. J'espérais qu'il me laisse regarder lorsqu'il me découperait. Pas pour voir la découpe, mais parce que j'étais sûr que son visage serait celui d'un enfant à Noël lorsqu'il serait devant autant de viande à scalper.  
Ce fut sur ces pensées que je sentis lentement la vie me quitter.  
Jeudi, 15 novembre 2007, 22 :14; j'étais mort.


End file.
